


Unity & Perseverance: Character Profiles

by chloemacd



Series: Unity & Perseverance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fifth year onwards is totally different, I will be bashing snape and dumbledore so hard in this fic so if you stan them... look away, M/M, Still some deaths tho, so lets pretend he shagged marlene, wolfstar is canon BUT i so wanted sirius to have a daughter in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemacd/pseuds/chloemacd
Summary: After the events of fourth year, Harry, his twin Amelia and godsister Dorea spend some time looking back and forwards. It is crystal clear that there has to be unity, friendship and co-ordination in order for them to get through the eminent return of Voldemort. So they decide to create the D.A - and discover friendships they never thought would ever happen.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Unity & Perseverance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Character Profile's: Dorea Black

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHT so hello and welcome to this fic that is finally coming to fruition almost two years after I first thought of the idea. God knows where this will end up.  
> I'm going to make a few points before I introduce y'all to the characters of Amelia Potter and Dorea Black:  
> 1) Amelia Potter and Dorea Black are my own made-up characters, and are not a part of the canon Harry Potter universe  
> 2) Wolfstar (SiriusxRemus) is one of my fav ships but for the purpose of this fic (and because I also love RemusxTonks too much), Dorea is Sirius's daughter with Marlene Mackinnon.  
> 3) This fic will also feature characters from the mobile Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery game - except I'm incorpirating them to be a year younger than Harry (even though they're meant to be like ten odd years older than him :/ but I love them too much not to include them). If you do not play the game, it might be a good idea to read up about the characters on the Hogwart's Mystery wiki's.  
> 4) I am going to let my hate for Snape and Dumbledore shine through in this fic just so you're warned.

**Dorea Black:**  
\- daughter of Sirius Black and Marlene Mackinnon  
\- godsister of Harry and Amelia Potter, and is in the same year as them. Is also a Gryffindor.  
\- Reserve Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.  
\- Wand: Cedar wood, dragon heartstring's core, 13 inches in length 

  
\- Looks:  
Very pretty, quite delicate and ethereal  
Bit taller than average height  
Wavy, dark hair  
Blue eyes  
Slim build

  
\- Faceclaim: Anna Popplewell (see above)  
\- Patronus is an Irish wolfhound dog  
\- Girlfriend of Fred Weasley, much to the chagrin of her father  
\- For most of her life she has lived in the custody of a wizard couple called Kaspar and Sophia, who live in Wiltshire. They are her legal guardians. 

  
\- Skills & Personality:  
Very talented academically  
Friendly  
Protective of both friends and family  
All round angel  
Fierce  
Badass when she wants to be  
Very good at Duelling, as will be revealed throughout  
Has a love for Wandlore  
Also has a knack for tricks and pranks  
  
  



	2. Character Profile's: Amelia Potter

**Amelia Potter:**

\- Twin sister of Harry - has lived with him at Privet Drive all her life   
\- is godsister to Dorea.   
\- Gryffindor   
\- Reserve Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team   
\- Wand: Ebony wood, Phoenix feather core, 12 and a quarter inches in length    
\- Faceclaim: Sarah Bolger (specifically when she played Mary Tudor in The Tudors, see above)   
\- Patronus is a leopard

  
**\- Looks**   
Has perfect eyesight    
Very attractive   
Her hair isn't as unruly as Harry's - she keeps it tamed most of the time. Is naturally straight but she loves to wave it and curl it.   
Brown hair    
Very light green eyes that are noticeable 

**  
\- Skills & Personality:**   
Is very smart, but doesn't really show it and doubts herself   
Friendly   
A very protective person - she will fight in your corner   
Loved by a lot of people   
Very attractive   
A boss ass bitch, like Dorea   
Is very good at Potions, but obviously Snape doesn't let that happen :/    
Has a love for creatures and magic in general   
Very playful - she can and will prank you if she wants to   
  



End file.
